


They Will Know Your Name

by zaynfreakingmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, M/M, Unrequited Love, bear with it, i wrote this for english class, its cheesy as hell to begin with, liams a teacher, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynfreakingmalik/pseuds/zaynfreakingmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Harry is popular and has everything going for him except he doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Will Know Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a story i submitted for my English class and it got a 79 which hey thats alright, so i changed the characters names because i liked it and thought it could work this way too so please excuse some or any mistakes.  
> Trigger warning for bullying and lgbt.   
> This was written based on school shootings, bullying and the project it will better.

Harry Styles entered the school to find Zayn Malik his best friend, and one of the most popular guys at school, immediately pull him into a headlock.

“Tell me you studied for Ribbon’s math’s test!” He pleaded; Harry chuckled, shaking his head. He had been out the entire night at his boyfriend’s house – by far the hottest boy at Riverside High. Harry had always thought that the chances of both him and Louis being gay were zero to nil, and after crushing on the boy for what felt like years- they had finally gotten together.

“Damn, I was counting on you” Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. A couple of girls giggled and waved hellos at Zayn and Harry- Harry gave them a tired wave in return.

“Hey cutie” Louis Tomlinson, his boyfriend said as he breezed past, feathery brown hair flying slightly over his eyes as the pair of boys walked across the courtyard. Harry’s locker was just by this area, right next to the boy’s bathroom as well.

“Hey yourself” He retorted, grinning back at her and causing Zayn to let out a small groan. A few cheerleaders in their red and white uniforms walked past, all saying their own hello’s and calling out Harry’s name, Louis frowned at them and tried to keep Harry’s attention on himself- pushing his body closer to his and pretending to shiver. Harry draped an arm around his shoulders as he threw his items into his locker carelessly, clapping Zayn’s hand in farewell as they parted ways.

Honestly, math’s class was one of Harry’s favourite’s, that and chemistry, he loved equations and figuring out things, problem solving and finding how you would get to that answer. Harry usually studied hard and long for Math’s, but he felt keeping his boyfriend happy was more important- he had been busy with class president stuff, and Harry had just been named captain of the football team. Even though he was small built and skinny, he was a fast runner and great at coming up with plans or plays on the spot.

“Alright, textbooks away, pencils and graphics calculators out please. No talking.” Mr Payne instructed wearily. He was one of the younger, more attractive teachers at the school, he was also free willed and easy going with most things and it was hard not to like him with lips as red as rubies and his bright laughter that filled whichever room he occupied.

Harry dropped into his chair, pecking Louis’ lips in goodbye.

Mr Payne winked at Harry as he handed him his own exam, Harry grinned to himself secretly, sinking lower into the hardback chairs.

He looked down at the test recognizing the triangles and marks of algebra. Gazing down the row he noticed Zayn trying to peek over a nerd’s test paper, chewing up spitballs and shooting them at the boy who winced and finally placed his paper on an angle in which Zayn could see. Harry laughed silently to himself.

Trigonometry. Harry was the best at this; it was one of his strongest suits- he felt good about today. Extremely good, he bent his own head down, focusing on the paper and beginning to write.

 

* * *

 

“He has the hots for you”

“Isn’t that illegal?”

“Maybe you can ask him when he sucks you off in class”

Harry shoved Zayn playfully; the cafeteria was alight with laughter and buzzing of talk. Harry’s table was always the biggest and brightest one. Louis was sitting on Harry’s lap precariously, arms crossed and huffing angrily at the boys’ conversation.

Along with him, all the cheerleaders had joined, and majority of the football players had come and sat down to talk to Harry as well. Harry scrunched up his chip packet, hearing some of the tiny, leftover chips crack with the foil as he threw it at a band girl in passing. The bag fell on top of her head perfectly, opening and spilling the crumbs and salt all over her. The table erupted into laughter, Harry himself grinned and Louis’ laughter echoed in his ear. The band girl blinked back tears just as Mr Payne walked past; Harry’s table grew quiet and the band girl looked hopefully up at her. Mr Payne walked straight past, hardly taking in the scene but then turning and shooting Harry a bright, sharp smile.

 

* * *

 

The football field was freezing, but for some reason Harry could hardly even feel it, he had his arms around all of his teammates, instructing them on their next play before they would break. They were against their school rivalries Pimbly High; even the cheerleaders on each opposing team were shooting glares.

This was one of the biggest games of the year and Harry was the captain, he vowed to lead his team to victory. Right now the two teams were neck and neck, Pimbly had been a three-year winning team and they were arrogant pricks about it. Harry shook his head, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand.

“Alright, pass to Eden, Eden pass to me and run straight through No 2, so make sure you cover all my blind spots” Harry cried out over the cheering and calling in the stands. The shrill ring of the whistle sounded, signaling that it was time.

Harry ran to the other end of the field, exhausted already and just wanting to go home and maybe get a massage from Louis whom he could hear cheering extra hard.

The football soared in the air perfectly towards Harry. There were 20 seconds left on the clock. Harry pulled his arm back, leaping up into the air and feeling the cold, hard leather of the ball catch. He fell down, diving over the mark line in defeat just as three whistles blew, signaling the end of the game. There was silence. Harry gingerly picked himself up, still clutching the football to him for dear life. He looked down at his feet- his toes just past the line. He felt a grin break through his face and cheering erupted throughout the stands. His teammates ran and jumped on him, yelling loudly in excitement. Louis was jumping up and down; Mr Payne blew him a cheeky kiss. Everybody was screaming his name.

 

* * *

 

Harry felt sticky goo fall down his back as he jerked awake from where he had been lying. His thin, wiry glasses scattered across his desk, the math’s class all sniggered at him. Mr Payne sneered down at him,

“Are we disturbing you Mr. Styles?” He asked coldly. Harry straightened, pulling his glasses back onto his face and glancing around- he found the suspect of the spitball- Zayn Malik. Of course, it always was. Just because he was popular, it somehow meant he had free reign over anybody. Zayn sneered at him, whispering a non-apologetic ‘oops’. Mr Payne was walking back to the front of the class, a boy wolf whistled. Zayn high fived them.

The bell rung and Mr Payne told everybody to leave their tests on their tables. Shit, the test. Harry had fallen asleep and hadn’t written down a single word, not even his name. He felt his heart bob into his throat uncomfortably, not enjoying the sticky feeling as the spitball slid down his spine.

He got up, one of the cheerleader’s shoved past him, causing him to stagger slightly before he picked up his school bag and began to walk at a rapid pace, his head tilted down as to avoid anybody. He walked across the quad to where his locker was located. He hated his locker location- Zayn and all the boys usually grabbed and locked him into the disgusting toilets, or would shove him into his own locker. Then there was Louis Tomlinson. Harry felt a swooping sensation in his stomach. Louis was beautiful. He had caramel coloured hair that flicked out like a pixie’s. It was funny almost that people had bullied Harry so much at this school but still didn’t even know his name, and he had been going to the same school as them for the better part of his childhood. He felt shoulders shove past him, one girl whispered, “ew, I touched him” causing the rest of the girls to burst into laughter. Harry’s cheeks burnt bright red in shame. This was how it had always been—he was the skinny, glasses, and pimple freak of the year. He had been shoved into lockers, head flushed down the toilets, his glasses crushed under shoes. His parents were never home, so they never knew how unpopular and universally hated he was, by his own peers, his own teachers. By himself.

He pulled open his locker, finally letting go of his vice grip onto his bag and placing it gently into the locker.

“Faggot” Louis whispered as he walked past him, kicking him behind the knee as he walked past, laughing. Somehow he and everyone else had gotten word that Harry had a crush on him and Louis had looked like he might throw up, screaming at Harry that he wasn’t a faggot. Packets of old crisps were thrown at him, falling and sprinkling his head. More laughter. He swallowed, feeling his Adam’s apple bob in his throat uncomfortably. Mr Payne walked past, turning a blind eye once again to Harry

Harry closed his eyes, taking in a shaky breath and unzipping his back. His hand hit the cold metal and he felt himself slowly smile. His fingers curled around the handle as he reopened his eyes, taking in the harsh image of a gun inside his school bag. This would end. There would be no more of this. No more getting shoved, or called names, or being ignored.

No more.

They would all know his name.

 

 


End file.
